Hands
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: The repercussions of Snow Day bring a sweet intimacy to Danny and Lindsay's new relationship.


Title: Hands

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag for Snow Day

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay

Season: Season 3

Summary: The repercussions of Snow Day bring a sweet intimacy to Danny and Lindsay's new relationship.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for CSI: NY are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis and CBS Paramount Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2008 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Hands

Danny listened to the emergency room doctor rattle off the list of his injuries. He'd had his share of bumps and bruises since becoming a cop, but nothing like this. Thwarting the Hell's Kitchen thugs out of their nine hundred kilos of cocaine had been costly, especially for him.

"We're pretty jammed up today, detective, so it'll be awhile before they can take you up to x-ray. Once Ortho knows what needs to be done to set your hand, they'll get you right into surgery."

"Thanks, doc."

The young resident nodded at him then left the treatment room.

He shifted his body slightly on the examining table, waking up every ache and pain. Closing his eyes tightly to catch his breath brought back the rage of fists and gun butts and boot heels in the warehouse. He felt like shit, but he couldn't help a wane smile at Lindsay. She'd been sitting quietly in a corner of the room while he'd been poked and prodded and treated. His regular glances at her told him she'd been watching and listening carefully like any good CSI would be doing. The vivid worry in her eyes as she'd cataloged each violent mark on his body had quickly gone beyond the professional.

"Slick moves there, Montana, flashing your badge at the EMS guys and here at the hospital," he laughed hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Her voice all business, she answered coolly, "Well, I am a detective." Her tone became much softer as her eyes took on a hint of moisture, "And I'm your partner."

"Yes, you are," he said proudly.

Taking control of her emotions again, she asked, "Are we good, Messer?"

The guilty edge in her voice that he'd heard at the scene when she'd helped him to the ambulance was still festering. She was just using different words for it. "Comere." When she hesitated, he asked, "Please?"

As soon as she was close enough, he held out his good hand to her, "Help me up."

The protest she was about to voice never came. Grabbing his hand, she used her other arm to support his back as he lifted himself to a sitting position.

Once he was upright, he fought the tightness of his gritted teeth. Leaning into her, he made himself remember what it had been like last night. When the wave of fresh pain finally passed, he looked into her troubled eyes. "I'd rather it was me here than you. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled gratefully.

Reaching over to the cluttered tray beside the table, he retrieved the bloody shield the doctor had peeled away from his injured hand. "Hang onto this for me, Lins," and he handed his badge to her.

His fist gripped her hand as the pain flared again. This wasn't the way he'd expected to spend the day after their first night together. When he woke up on the pool table this morning with her cradled in his arms, he'd wondered if their passion the night before was just the tequila. Remembering all they'd experienced together since that first day at the zoo almost two years ago, he wanted to believe what she'd shared with him so freely was a real caring on her part. His hopes high, he asked, "Think you could hang around a little while longer?"

Gently touching his swollen face, she said, "On one condition – you lie back and rest."

Sighing, he let her ease his body down. "I'm too tired to argue, partner." The throbbing pain eased slowly as her hand kept a secure pressure around his good hand.

* * *

That insistent buzzing was back in his head. It had started when his brain was struggling to pull itself out of the heavy anesthesia fog. His awareness of what was going on around him had reached a certain point, the buzzing quietly pleasant. It only lasted for seconds each time it happened then he'd fallen back into the numb darkness.

It was happening again, only louder this time. He didn't know if hours or days had gone by. He really didn't care which. He just wanted the noise to stop so he could go back to his pleasurable dreaming.

This annoying buzz sorted itself into two familiar voices. His mind laughed harshly. Even in a hospital, his parents couldn't let go of their decades-old bickering. They were talking about him, the words expected and tolerable. Only when he heard his brother's name did the physical pain kick his fragile consciousness in the ass. He frantically tried to twist away from the voices but his body wouldn't move, couldn't escape the growing anguish.

A third voice, calm and efficient, slipped in, silencing the other voices. The warmth he suddenly felt seeping into him brought relief from the escalating pain. The buzzing gone, he welcomed the silence that took him back to his dream of Lindsay's gentle hands.

* * *

Danny Messer was always honest, especially when it came to his feelings about women. He loved them. Some more than others, of course. Sitting up in his hospital bed, his sling-wrapped hand throbbed tolerably. The painkillers they were giving him allowed him to relax and breathe in the exotic scent that was Stella's favorite perfume. He couldn't remember the name of it, only that it was very expensive.

Sitting with her legs attractively crossed in the chair beside his bed, Stella said, "I'm getting a crash course in city bureaucracy as acting chief of the lab. Thank goodness Mac's easily accessible even though he's across the Atlantic."

"How're the repairs going?" Danny asked.

"As fast as possible, considering we're on the thirty-fifth floor. We're making do with space on other floors, but it's hectic."

The three of them laughed then Danny turned to his other teammate. "No one in this place is volunteering any information, Hawkes. Think you can find out when they're lettin me outta here?"

"Already have, hero," Hawkes said teasingly.

Ignoring the compliment, Danny asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow. Flack's off so he'll pick you up and get you settled in your apartment. "

Asking the question he needed to know most, Danny said quietly, "Have they said how long it's gonna take for my hand to heal completely?"

"There are no absolutes in medicine. So far it's looking good. You'll need some physical therapy, but there doesn't appear to be any permanent nerve damage. You were lucky, Danny."

Stella's cell sounded. "Bonasera." She listened then responded with two quick comments. Closing the cell, she got up. "It's been so crazy at the lab the last three days, we're all on double shifts. I really need to go." Bending over she gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. We have plenty of volunteers to help our wounded hero."

This time Danny blushed, "Say hello ta everybody. And thanks."

As his two friends left his room, he couldn't help feeling very lonely. He wasn't where he wanted to be. Being on the outside looking in just wasn't his style.

* * *

Sitting at the peninsula counter in his apartment, Danny impatiently watched his friend finish storing the groceries he'd brought in.

"That should do it, Messer. You've got food and drink specially made for one-handed gimps," he laughed. "There's plenty of cash if you want take-out." Crossing the kitchen, Don stood on the opposite side of the counter. Picking up the white pharmacy bag, he continued, "Your prescription's right here for when you need it." He held up a key. "I'm keepin this spare for now. Someone'll be by later to check on you," he said grinning.

"It's only my hand that's broken, Flack. I don't need a babysitter."

"A little grumpy are we?"

Danny exhaled loudly, his annoyance taking up too much energy his first day home from the hospital. "I just wanna sleep, Don. I'm okay. Really."

The younger detective came around the counter. A quick squeeze to his friend's shoulder and he headed toward the door. "Sleep well, Danny," and he closed the door behind him.

Taking pleasure in his now quiet apartment, he looked at his watch. It was going on one in the afternoon. He'd been hoping to avoid staying on the painkillers once he got home, but he was hurting. His teeth and good hand made quick work of the pharmacy bag. Luckily, the bottle cap wasn't as childproof as it should have been. Taking one of the pills with him to the sink, he got some water and swallowed it quickly.

In his bedroom, he took off the sling and settled on top of the comforter slowly, in too much pain to struggle out of his clothes. By the time he found a comfortable position, the drug was taking effect. As his eyes drifted shut, he whispered, "Lindsay."

* * *

The room was dark but he knew someone was there with him. Smiling, he squeezed the small hand that was tightly holding his good hand. "Hey, Montana," he said quietly and opened his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked surprised.

He laughed softly. "The calluses on your palm from the rawhide braiding." He brought her hand up to his lips. The tactile memory of those rough spots of skin on his body five nights ago made him shiver. "It's also how I know you're the one who stayed with me all those hours after the surgery. Thank you."

Getting up from the folding chair she'd placed close to his bed, she carefully sat down beside him. "I played hooky then I paid for it," she chuckled.

Lying flat on his back, Danny stared into the beautiful face he'd dreamed of all those painful hours. "I heard. Double shifts."

"That's why I couldn't get to the hospital again. I'm sorry."

He couldn't keep the teasing out of his voice, "You can make it up to me."

"How?"

Reaching up, Danny's good hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. "Lie down with me," and he kissed her hungrily.

When the long, urgent kiss ended, Lindsay gave him her best smirk. "We should get comfortable first."

"That could be dangerous, Lindsay Monroe."

She stood up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "I'll take my chances, cowboy."

As he swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help grinning at the tough tone of her voice. Leaning over him, she efficiently unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her closely as she helped him slide his good arm out. Reaching around, she brought the shirt to his left side. Her palms open, she eased the light material down his injured left arm. The feel of her soft and rough skin on his skin made him shiver again.

Very carefully, she lifted his cast-covered hand and removed the shirt. The movement made him flinch. A quick tightening of her lips told him she was very aware of his pain but kept silent as she knelt in front of him.

He was expecting her to start on his jeans next. Instead her hands went to his face. Her fingers began tracing lightly on his forehead, his eyes, his nose. When she reached his mouth, she tenderly kissed the still swollen bruise on his lip.

Starting at his shoulders, her hands delicately explored the heavy marks on his torso. "The bluish purple looks like it's starting to turn green. That's a very good sign, that you're healing so quickly," she said in her best CSI voice.

Behind her bright smile and gentle touches, Danny could feel her other emotions. When she looked at him directly, the mixture of fear and relief she'd experienced over the last four days came together in her warm brown eyes. He was never good at expressing his emotions to anyone. Somehow with her, he was finding it easier each time they were together. For him, the physical was the most direct way to show her how much she meant to him.

Calling on all the muscles that still worked, even the bruised and beaten ones, Danny wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her down to the bed on top of him. It didn't take long for his still healing ribs to protest. His breathing sharp and struggling, he let her go and rolled over onto his right side.

Panting harshly, he cried out, "Damn!" Only when he lay flat on his back did the shooting pains from his chest and left arm start to ease. When he looked at Lindsay, he was surprised at the calm expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Lins. What I want right now and what this busted up body of mine is gonna let me do, don't match."

Cupping her palm against his cheek, she said, "I didn't come here for sex, Danny. I just want to be with you. To feel you close, knowing you're safe in my arms."

His breathing almost back to normal, he begged, "I need you to stay tonight."

Leaning close she smiled. "I can do better than that if you want. I can hang out here for a few days until you're feeling better. I even packed some things, just in case."

"You're very forward for a country girl," he teased gently. "And I don't mind at all." He kissed her languidly this time, an intense relief flowing through him that he wouldn't have to be alone in his pain.

They didn't need much conversation. Just a few words of endearment here and there while she helped him out of the rest of his clothes. Meticulously, he peeled each layer of clothing from her body with his one good hand and her eager cooperation. When the pile on the floor was complete, she turned off the lamp. They stretched out under the bed covers like long-time lovers.

Lying on his right side, Danny draped his cast-heavy left arm across Lindsay's stomach. She pulled him close so he could rest his head on her bare breasts. Easily, he slipped one leg between her thighs. The strong, steady movement of one callused hand on his shoulder and down his back brought exquisite pleasure where pain had tormented him for days. Her other hand's caressing motion up and down the back of his head kept time with the wisps of her exhales that tickled his scalp.

Their first night of passionate sex would always be special. It wouldn't be repeated tonight. In its place, the soothing closeness they were sharing now was just as special. Danny knew he didn't dare say it to Lindsay, but having her all to himself, tonight and for enough nights until he was feeling better, was worth all the broken bones and rainbow of bruises he'd saved her from that day.


End file.
